


16 / 04 / 16

by gayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BUT I LOVE THEM, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Past Child Abuse, adora pretends to hate it, catras LOOSE, glimmer and bow are too precious for this world, really gay, scorpia and entrapta are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: old childhood friends Adora and Catra are forced to tie up loose ends when they're paired together for a project





	1. one

Everyone has those days when they just want to get punched in the face with their own fist really,  _ really,  _ hard.

For Adora, today was one of those days.

She woke up in a shitty mood, got dressed in a shitty mood, went to school in a shitty mood, said hi to her friends in a shitty mood.

She was a just in a real  _ shitty  _ mood.

And Catra was definitely not helping.

As soon as Adora entered her third period history class Catra looked at her with that same smug ass smirk she pulls everyday.

She had her feet propped up on her desk without a care in the world, her unruly, poofy hair held back with a thick black cloth headband like usual. Her eyes, one blue, one green, sparkling with mischief. Sure, she was pretty, but damn it, Adora couldn't stand her. 

She knew Catra would eat this up.

As soon as Adora sat down Catra leaned forward in her desk. She sat behind Adora, so it was as if she was whispering in her ear.

“Hey Adora, how's it hanging?”

Adora groaned and keeping her head straight replied. “Just peachy.”

She cackled in her ear. “Someone's feisty today, what happen? Got a 99 instead of a 100 in Chemistry?”

She snarled. “Not in the mood Catra.”

Luckily before Catra could respond the teacher entered the class to start the lesson, which was actually just as bad. She had the overwhelming urge to punch every teacher in the face today and this class was no different. The more he spoke, the more she wanted to beat her head in with a hammer.

Finally he passed out worksheets to let the kids find the answers in their notes and textbooks. She let the thought of Catra ease in her mind, she always did her work in class. Despite Catra’s taunts at how nerdlike Adora is, she's always in the top 5 percent of all their classes. Straight A’s, no missing assignments. It's like when they were younger, they were always aiming to reach higher than the other.

So, even if Adora wasn't feeling it today, and every answer she couldn't immediately find made her want to rip her tonsils out, she finished her worksheet.

Not before Catra of course, who made a show of walking up front to hand it the teacher, smirking at Adora all the while.

The tip of her pencil broke when she pushed it down on the paper too hard.

As class was wrapping up the teacher made his way to the front of the class to make an announcement.

“I told you at the beginning of the year a project would be assigned second semester in the spring, as you know it's a pretty big project, it will change your grade in this drastically, for the better or worse, it's due in a month, I'll pass out the instructions now…”

Adora groaned. She hated projects, not that she wasn't good at them and didn't pass everyone with flying colors but projects just annoyed her.

Especially the partner part.

“I've taken the liberty of assisting your partners, now don't whine, last project half of them weren't turned in, it'll do you good to pair up with someone besides your friends.”

When he called out Catra and Adora’s names she wanted to bash her head in.

Catra didn't seem to happy about it either. They don't talk anymore, beside daily small arguments. They haven't had a real conversation in about four years, and she was sure none of them planned too.

When the bell rang she busted out of her seat and ran straight out the door. She was sure Catra wouldn't want to talk, but in case she did and had to bolt it.

She arrived at gym class a few minutes early, which she liked too, changing in front of the other girls gave her anxiety. Plus Glimmer, one of her best friends, arrived early too for the same reason. She didn't know why Glimmer was so insecure. She was a cute girl, she had short hair that she dyed purple with pink tips, and big brown eyes. Adorable.

“Hi Adora!” Glimmer greeted as she entered the locker room.

Adora waved. She met Glimmer when they were both freshmen, Glimmer had a limited amount of friends, apparently being the principal's daughter didn't help. All she had was Bow, who was one of Adoras other best friends.

“I think we're going outside today.” She said slipping her shirt over her head. “Another bad thing about the weather becoming warmer.”

They walked out together to greet Bow, he was a cute boy with sangria dyed curly hair. He was fun to be around and always knew just what to say. Adora just loved him.

“You'll never guess what just happen in the locker room.” He greeted them with.

“Oh my god what.” Glimmer said with false enthusiasm.

He elbowed her in the ribs and began to tell the tale of how the gym teacher discovered a secret stash of powdered sugar that they all thought was cocaine, in Kyle's locker.

Adora laughed. “Why does he have a bag of powdered sugar in his locker anyway?”

Glimmer nodded. “Yeah, at least he'd have an explanation for the the coke, how do you explain to everyone why you have powdered sugar in your locker?”

Adora laughed along with her friends. They made everything better, she really did love them.

She looked across the gym when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Adora with her friends, Scorpia and Entrapta, strange thing was Catras eyes were set on her.

She felt her cheeks heat up and turned back to her friends. She didn't think about Catra often. She tried not too. It wouldn't do any good, beside, she didn't think of her as a friend anymore, more as an inconvenience throughout her daily life. Now an even bigger one since she was her partner for the project. 

“Hey, Adora,” Bow broke her out of her trance. “You okay?”

Both her friends looked at her with worry. It was this weird thing they did, it was ‘oh crap somethings wrong with Adora look.’ She didn't mind it, it meant they cared about her, but she didn't mean to worry them.

She nodded. “Yeah, just, something with Catra.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “What she do this time.”

“Nothing, we're just partnered up for some project in history, I don't really wanna think about right now.”

Bow rolled his eyes. “That's fine, see this is why you should join our class, honors is a pile of trash.”

Adora snorted. “Yeah, as if I would join the dumb kids class.”

Glimmer poked her ribs. “You mean the easy class, mentally and physically.”

They followed the rest of the class outside, as they strolled around the schools track outside she could feel a pair of eyes watching her every so often.

And she wasn't so sure what to make of it.


	2. two

Catras gym class was really boring. Besides the day they were playing actual sports, which was hardly ever. Usually the class would just mill around the gym or the track outside. Sometimes they would play a game of basketball or volleyball, which was the highlight of Catras gym experience.

“If you hate it so much we can just skip.” Entrapta offered, tying her long lilac hair back. "I still need to work on my new robot anyway." 

She squealed grabbing into Catra. "It's gonna be a mini!"

“Another time," She knocked her sister off her. "my grades already going down in this dumbass class.”

Scorpia snorted. “You're such a nerd Kitty.”

She scowled at her. “I told you not to call me that.”

“And I told you no.”

Scorpia put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Catra hissed at her and twisted around, trying to claw her way out of her muscular friends grasp.

“My hair! You'll make it even bigger than it already is!” She complained.

The two girls laughed at her. She loved those nerds. Sometimes she only pretended to be annoyed by Entrapta’s constant babbling and Scorpias rough nature. It reminded her of when she and Adora used to rough house when they were younger.

She looked over at her now where she was at the opposite side of the gym. She and her two weirdo friends seemed to be having a ball. Adora must have felt eyes on her because she turned around and caught eyes with Catra for half a second. When she turned around Catra looked down at her feet trying to hide her blush.

The teacher called them to go outside. She kept sneaking glances over at Adora, seeing if she would look back again. She never did.

“Hey, what wrong with you today Kitty?” Scorpia asked.

Catra threw head back. “Ugh, just history class, we gotta do a project and I'm paired with Princess over there.”

She motioned to Adora, who was trying to stop her friends from throwing rocks at each other. She got hit in the cheek, making Catra laugh a little.

“Oh, well that's not too bad, didn't you two used to be friends?” Entrapta asked.

“Yeah, they did, they were like attached to each other.” Scorpia added on.

Catra rolled her eyes. “It wasn't that extreme.”

“You cried because you got put in different classes in the second grade, they literally had to switch you just so you would stop.” Scorpia balanced her elbow on Catras head. "Don't you remember that?" 

Catra pushed Scorpia's arm off her and groaned, wishing she could dig a hole to crawl in and shrink away, but mostly she just wished they would shut up. The two girls laughed but apologized by the end of class and Entrapta promised her to a game of Mario Kart when they got home.

“Fine, but homework first.”

They both booed at her but obliged later when she threatened to scratch them with her abnormally long nails. She knew they weren't actually scared of her, but she could dream.

“Alright Kitty, we're done here, now lets beat Entrapta’s ass at Mario Kart.”

Entrapa stuck her tongue out at them both. “That's scientifically impossible.”

Catra snorted. “Whatever, nerd.”

In the end Entrapta was right leaving Scorpia walking home with her tail between her legs in shame.

Catra smiled. “Good job.”

Entrapta smiled. “That was a good round, I do wish they would let us build our own carts, I could so so much with all thosd materials! Now let's go see what moms made, I'm starving.”

_____________________________________

When Catra entered history that day she wasn't expecting to be attack by Adora the first few seconds of class.

“Listen, I know we don't what to put up with each other, goodness knows I don't want to put up with you, but for the sake of both our perfect scores I suggest we work with one another in peace.”

Catra smirked. “You make it sound like being with me is such an inconvenience.”

Adoar scowled. “That's because it is.”

Ouch. That one kinda stung. She knew that was probably the case but hearing her say it was a different thing entirely.

Adora must have realized what she said was wrong because her scowl turned to a exasperated look. She didn't apologize, but the way she spoke sounded guilty.

“Look, I just want to get this over with, and I know you do too.”

Catra shrugged. “Yeah, whatever Adora, you don't need to pretend to be sorry.”

Adora groaned. She was clearly feeling bad about what she said but Catra decided not to make it easy on her and milk it for all its worth. It wasn't everyday she could make the blonde feel as bad as Catra does everyday.

“Fine then, be that way, we don't have to actually talk, I just want to know when I can come over.” Adora said, taking her seat.

Catra scoffed. “No way, we're doing this at your house.”

“We can't, my parents don't like people over since my mom works night, so she rests during the day,” Adora looked down and said in a soft voice. “You know that.”

Catra bit her tongue, she couldn't argue with that. She loved Adoras mom, the lady used to slap bandaids on her knees when her mother wouldn't even look at her.

She groaned. “Fine, tomorrows Saturday, come over, you know where I live, right?”

Adora tensed up and stayed silent. Catra figured she would probably look weird if she said she did, since she didn't live in the same house she used to when they were kids. But Catra wasn't  _ that  _ cruel and just wanted to get the conversation over with.

“It's not weird if you do, I know where you live.”

Adora nodded hesitantly. “Okay, I'll be over at 10 then?”

Catra snorted. “How about one, I'm not waking up for you at 10.”

History class started soon enough, they watched a video and wrote down answers on a worksheet. Catra hated when they did this, some answers she didn't get and usually she would end up falling asleep toward the end. She managed to complete some of it, but she was lacking towards the end.

When the lights turned back on and the bell rang she whispered in Adoras ear before living for gym class.

“See you Saturday, Princess.”

She could hear Adoras scowl clearly as she made her way to the door, needless to say she was satisfied with herself on the way to gym. 


	3. three

Adora tried to tell herself over and over again what a bad idea this was. 

_She doesn't want you here. You don't want to be here. Go back home, turn around. It's not like she'll be mad if you don't go._

But a little part of her kept on nagging. 

_But what if she does?_

Adora groaned. Catra was complicated. 

She almost turned around more than five times, but before she knew it she was in front of a mint green two story house. She figured she made it this far, she had to go through with it. 

As she made her way up the steps she took time to appreciate how pretty the yard looked. The grass was green so soft looking, they had flower beds with nice, bright, pretty flowers of all kinds. 

Just as she was about to knock at the door it opened up almost hitting her in face. 

Standing at the other side was Entrapta, Catra’s sister. She was a short girl, really short, with long pretty hair, big round purple framed glasses and a nasally voice. Adora had her in some classes, the girl was always quite quiet but had moment were she would break out and ramble nonsense for hours. 

“Oh, we didn't think you would come.” She stated plainly. 

Adora scoffed. “Yeah well-”

“She's still asleep but you can go up to her room, you do know where that is right?”

Adora could vaguely remember where her room was, she'd only been in the house once in the eighth grade when Catra had come found some caretakers in the area. 

Catras backstory was complicated, but Adora understood it. Basically a lot of crappy things went down when she was younger that put her in a couple of foster homes throughout the year of seventh grade, which was when shit hit the fan for the pair. She came back at the end of seventh grade and was taken in by Entrapta’s adoptive mothers, Ella and Netossa.

That was all she could find out. When Catra came back and was taken in by the family she cut off Adora. She was sad, that much Adora knew, she wanted to help her but with a few new friends in the bag and a year separated stuff fell apart. 

If that was really all it took to end their friendship then was it even worth fighting for?

Adora tried not to roll her eyes when she saw Catras door. She a ton of ‘ _caution keep out_!’ decorations on her door. Either she got too lazy to take down Halloween decor, or she just thought it was cool. Knowing Catra it was probably the latter. 

She decided to knock first to make sure she was sleeping before slipping into the room on her own. 

The room was in a rectangular shape, with a little bit of it worked out to have a closet in the corner. The room was dark, all Adora could make out was a desk, a bookshelf, two bean bags shoved into the corner and a bed across from the closet. 

Near the bed was a window that let a little light shine in, so when Adora approached the bed she was able to see Catra curled in a ball like she always did when they were kids. Her blanket was halfway on, half way off her and she was curled up like a cat. Adora used to love it when they slept in the same bed as kids, Catra would curl up next to Adora and they would lay next to one another, perfect like a puzzle. 

She almost didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful sleeping. Without that idiotic smile or one of her famous sneers she looked so soft, so pretty, almost like she wasn't human.

Adoar knew how to wake Catra up. Whenever they were younger or had sleepovers they would sometimes sneak out the house. Most of the time Adora had to break into Catras room and wake her up. All she needed to do was whisper her name softly and she would wake up. 

“Catra.”

Her head rose up from where it was tucked in her sleeping position sleepily looking at Adora. 

Then she freaked. 

“Adora!” 

Catra rushed out of bed quickly. A little to quickly, probably without thinking. 

She was standing in front of Adora without any pants on. 

She screamed at her to get out of her room whilst digging through her closet to find some pants. 

Adora let herself out to wait by the door for Catra’s okay to come in. 

Catras came out to the hall slowly now dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt, avoiding Adora gaze. She had her school bag with her so presumably they would be going somewhere. 

“Let's go do this in the kitchen, more table space, Ella and Netossa aren't here, and Entrapta’s most likely in the basement so no one will bother us.”

“Cool.” She said nervously. “That's cool.”

Catra didn't seem to notice and continued her way down to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen with bright yellow paint and a wooden table in the middle with four chairs. Everything about Catra’s house was so cute, it reminded her of a cottage in the woods. 

“So, have you thought of any topics?” Catra asked lazily. 

Adoar nodded. “Yeah, since the beginning of the semester, I thought of two I liked, the peloponnesian war and what led to it, I also really liked ancient torture devices but-”

“That one sound cool, let's do it.” Catra cut her off. 

Adoar rolled her eyes. “But we would have a hard time finding a thesis for it, what's the point of writing about ancient torture?” 

Catra looked disappointed to say the least. “Alright, fine, let's do the pelo-whatever war then,” She blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Sounds boring.”

Adora smiled softly. This is the first time in years she's seen her with her natural hair, most of the time she puts some products in it to keep it from being all poofy. Today her hair was a mess though, it was thrown around everywhere as she rested her head on the table. 

“Stop looking at me, Princess.”

Adora blushed. “Sorry, it's just, your hair…”

“Yeah, it's a mess, I wasn't gonna dress up for you Adora.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Whatever Catra, so our topics decided?”

“Yeah, the puffin war or some shit.” She muttered. 

Adora was about to say something but Catra got up and started to go through the fridge. 

“What are you doing, what about the project?” 

Catra groaned. “I'm hungry as fuck, I know you don't like projects anyway, we can take a little break.”

“A break from what, all we've got is the topic?” Adora said exasperated. 

“And what a thrilling ride it was to get there, now food, what do you think, eggs and bacon or pancakes?”

“It's 1 in the afternoon.”

“Pancakes then!” She smugly stated. 

Adora just sat watching dumbly as Catra prepared the pancakes. She didn't say anything up til Catra started to get the ingredients to mix in the batter, chocolate chips and blueberries. 

Suddenly she's eight again and it's the morning after a sleepover. 

_____________________________________

_Adora was woken by a weight on her chest. She felt her cheeks being brushed against with soft strands of hair. She smiled and opened her eyes, greeted with the sight of her best friend sitting on top of her, close to her face, with her hair splayed everywhere._

_“Morning Adora!” She shouted gleefully._

_Adora shoved Catra off her and took it as her turn to pounce on her next. She hopped on top of her gleefully._

_“I win.”_

_“Oh no you don't, I'm gonna win!” Catra squealed kicking Adora off her chest._

_They stalked around one another around in circles before Catra decided to tackle her down. They fell down together, each trying to take one another down. By the time Adora had finally won they laid on the floor next to each other breathless and giggling._

_“I'll win next time.” Catra promised._

_“I know.” Adora said._

_Her mother came through the door calling them to help her with the breakfast._

_“We're having pancakes.”_

_“Pancakes!” They both shouted happily._

_They helped her mother with the measurements, Adora let Catra mix the batter. Catra really, really liked mixing the batter. Adora liked it too, but she liked her best friend more._

_“Okay girls, what do you want in the batter, chocolate chips or blueberries?”_

_“Blueberries!”_

_“Chocolate chips!”_

_Both turned to frowned at one another. Adoras mom laughed._

_“How about we put both in, so you both get what you want?”_

_The girls were skeptical at first but after the pancakes were made and they took the first bite they were in heaven._

_After that they had chocolate-blueberry pancakes any morning they could. When they were old enough they learned to make it themselves. They had a food fight in Adoras kitchen once, it was awesome_.

_____________________________________

“What are you looking at?” Catra asked. 

She realised she was probably gazing over at her for to long. She snapped out of her daze to answer Catra. 

“Nothing, just, you still make them?” 

Catra looked at her questionably at first but then looked down at the counter to her ingredients and blushed. 

“Well, they're good, what can I say?” 

Adora didn't want to admit she still made them too. 

“Catra I-”

“Wanna help?” She asked. 

Adora nodded. Although that wasn't what she was going to say, she didn't know what she going to say. So she's glad Catra interrupted her. 

“Alright, let's hurry up and make this shit, I'm hungry.” 

Adora rolled her eyes, Catra cursed a lot. 

They folded in the mixture pretty easily, but the trouble came down to the chocolate and blueberries they had some trouble. 

“The blueberries to chocolate ratio is dumb as fuck.”

“Don't be dramatic, I put the same amount in both bowls.”

“Whatever, just gimme the bowls.”

After Catra dumped them in she wasted no time grabbing the wooden spoon and giving them a good mixing. When she was little Adora used to hold onto the bowl for her so she could go as wild as she wanted with the mixing and it wouldn't spill anywhere. So, out of habit she grabbed the bottom of the bowl with both hands to keep it in place. 

Catra looked up at her and they locked eyes for a good few seconds before Catra looked down and mumbled a thanks, then went back to mixing. 

After some moments of awkward silence Catra started putting some batter onto the greased panties . Catra liked her pancakes really big, like size of the pan big. Adora just liked her regular, normal, pancakes. But she hated syrup. Disgusting. 

As Catra flipped pancakes Adora started talking about their topic. That was the whole point of her being there anyway. 

“Okay, so I think we should try and do a PowerPoint instead of the poster board, that way we won't have to meet up often, we can split the questions and-”

“Yeah I can't do that, my laptop is busted, Entrapta opened it open for spare parts.”

 

Adora groaned. “Go to the library or something, that seriously isn't my problem.”

Carta glared at her. “I was banned from the library.”

Adora frowned. “Should I even ask?”

“We were caught smoking weed in the erotica section.”

“I didn't ask for a reason.”

Catra laughed. Adora cracked a small smile but that was all. Suddenly Entrapta came through the doorway muttering to herself. 

“If that goes there, then, we'll this would go here, of this is gonna be great.”

Adora waved awkwardly. “Hi Entrapta.”

“Oh hey, Catra have you seen my tiny robot?”

Adora didn't see the point of being here, all Catra did was narrowly avoid every tactic she was going to use to try and work on the project. She knew Catra hated group, or duo, projects. She wanted to be in control of what she did and how she did it. Maybe this was hopeless. 

“...maybe if it wouldn't have been in my room I wouldn't have stepped on it.”

“Stop leaving your door open then, I needed that robot!”

“Whatever.” Catra took a bite of her syrup soaked pancake. “Want one?” 

Entrapta stalked out the room, muttering even more than before. Catra shrugged and continued on with her pancakes. 

“What about you, pancakes?”

Adora scowled. “This isn't going to work.”

Catra shrugged. “That's not my problem, I need the grade, and so do you.”

They stared at each other as Catra slowly ate her pancakes. This was absolutely ridiculous. 

“You can't take anything seriously!” Adora shouted. “How are we supposed to make this work?”

“Don't get fresh with me.” She snapped. “You literally have no patience.”

“Clearly I do if I've put up with you since I was four!” 

“Fuck off Adora!” 

“Maybe I will!”

“That makes no sense!” 

Adora stopped for a second and stared at Catras tired expression. 

“Just get out of my house Princess, do the damn project by yourself, I don't care anymore.”

Adora stomped out the house and slammed the door behind her. She was so stupid to think that could possibly work, Catra was so angry at her for no reason. It just didn't make any sense. She groaned kicking at the sidewalk as she walked. 

She looked back at the house and wondered to herself if she would ever find out what happened between them.

Then she wonder if she even wanted to know.


	4. four

Catra didn't want to go to school on Monday. She was in a terrible mood the entire weekend because of Adora, so she really didn't want to see her face.

Entrapta of course offered the idea of staying home today, but Catra denied even being upset. When Adora left she just told Entrapta they had already finished their meeting, which she probably didn't buy. When she offered her to talk about it the thought of throwing a shoe at her head crossed her mind but replaced it with a mumbled thanks and then when to rage in her room.

She was a lot more calmer now, she sat at her seat in history class and stared ahead at the board. Not looking up a single time, in case Adora was to walk in.

When she finally did show up she gave a glance at Catra before taking a seat. When she sat down her ponytail swung from side to side, Catra had to hold back from swatting it.

The teacher started the class early as usual, droning on about the Caste System and the importance of irrigation.

“Irrigation,” She muttered hopelessly. “More like irritation.”

In front of her she heard Adora snort, which she quickly tried to hide by coughing instead. 

She smirked. “You don't need to hide your enjoyment Princess, I know, I'm hilarious.”

Adora growled. “Be quiet Catra.”

“Hmm,” She hummed softly. “I thought you liked it when I talked, I do crack the best jokes.”

She just groaned and went on listening to what the boring old teacher had to say. Catra shrugged, she lived for teasing Adora actually. Even though she was kind of angry with her, basically all the time.

Catra sighed leaning back in her chair, today wouldn't be so terrible after all. She and Adora could figure out all this stuff later when they both calmed down a little. Catra was still a little pisses at the way Adora treated the entire affair. She was there for all about ten seconds before running for the hills.

It didn't matter though. It's like she actually  _ wanted  _ her there or anything. 

_____________________________________

Study Hall was great, mostly because Catra it was one of the only ‘classes’ she had with both Scorpia and Entrapta. It only lasted about twenty minutes but that was enough to have an idiotic conversation or two.

Today's conversation happened to be  _ really  _ idiotic.

“So, Entrapta told me about what happened with Adora.” Scorpia said once Catra sat down.

Catra scowled. “Does  _ no one  _ mind their business anymore.”

“We're best friends, it is my business” Scorpia pounded her on the back with a smile. “Look, I'll talk to Adora, wrestling tryouts are today.”

This gave Catra a grim reminder of what else she gave up when her and Adora stopped talking. Both her and Adora tried out for the wrestling team in the 6th grade and made it. They of course were put in a lower weight class, but that didn't matter. They were the strongest in their weight class, mostly Adora. She had a little bit of spare chub she could turn into muscle, Catra was all skin and bones.

Catra loved wrestling, she had something to do when she wasn't at school, an excuse to get away from her mother. It was quite different from the way her and Adora used to wrestle when they were tiny. It was a lot less pouncing and tickling, and a lot more grabbing, slamming, and tackling. She loved it  though, she was one of the best. Of course when she was put in foster care in the 7th grade that was all messed up. It doesn't matter though, she got along fine without a lot of things, she didn't need wrestling.

“No, don't, if she wants to act like a child that's fine by me,” She leaned back in her chair. “We'll fail together.”

“Where's that attitude when we don't wanna go to gym class.” Entrapta muttered.

“I'm not stopping you from skipping, go ahead, I just won't be there.”

“But Kitty,” Scorpia pouted. “It won't be the same without you, best friends means all three of us.”

“You disgust me.”

“You love us.”

Catra groaned as Scorpia scooped her into a hug and Entrapta goofily smiled at her.

She  _ supposes  _ her day wouldn't be so terrible after all. 

_____________________________________

She stand corrected.

Her day would be terrible.

It was all hunky-dory til school was over. She did her work, goofed off, got to level 60 on a mobile game she plays. It was great.

But then wrestling tryouts happened.

Scorpia had been in the wrestling team since freshman year, Catra gas no idea why she had to try out every year.

And no idea why she had to go with her.

She usually went to wrestling tryouts for Scorpia, all the games as well. Usually Adora wouldn't bother her but obviously today was different.

She thought of skipping all together and disappointed her best friends but she couldn't. Mostly because Adora didn't control what she did, and for Scorpia to, she supposes.

Scorpia was one of the first to go, thankfully, she didn't want to be here for that long. She figured after Scorpia went she could just leave, wrestling was pretty boring if you weren't the one out there. Plus Adoras weird friends were on the other side of the gym giving her the stink eye.

“I'm about twelve seconds from beating that little girl's ass.” Catra growled.

Entrapta smiled softly. “They aren't so bad, I talk to them from time to time, Bow’s funny.”

Catra snorted. Sometimes she forgets Entrapta has no bias. If they were nice they were nice, and her sister thought almost everyone was nice.

Scorpia beat Rogelio after a two minute match. After she went to go hangout with some of her wrestling buddies while tryouts went on. Catra was about to leave when she heard Adora’s friends cheer from the other side of the gym as she made her way to the center of the gym.

She smirked. This should be interesting.

Lonnie met her in the middle. Catra scowled. Her and Lonnie go back to freshman year. They used to date for about six months, but Lonnie was just a bitch. Plus, her and Adora were friends and that was a big no for Catra. 

 

The whistle sounded and they went at each other. Lonnie’s gripped locked on her shoulders and she squeeze, while Adora did the same thing, with a lot less squeezing and more so using her weight to try and knock her down.

She really wasn't rooting for anybody, but, personally, Catra hoped they both bumped their heads and knocked each other out. She snorted at the thought and started to walk out the gym.

“Bye Scorpia!” She yelled when she was close to the door.

Scorpia waved back and went on talking to her friends. She took one last look at Adora and locked eyes with her. She smirked slightly as Adoras concentrated expression flattered and Lonnie was able to get control and pin her down.

The whistle sounded again as Lonnie hopped up and high fived Rogelio.

Adora glared at Catra from her place on the floor as she smirked and walked out the door with a wave. 

_____________________________________

Catra was tired. Not like sleep tired, but just drained. She wasn't alone a lot of the time but when she was she realized how emotionally tiring it was to be around people. She was also just tired of Adora, all the bickering over the years finally turned into full on avoiding and ignoring each other. The arguing didn't help either.

She sighed. Adora was a soft spot in Catra's mind. She likes to remember her as a child with chubby cheeks and missing teeth, but it was hard when she knew where they were now.

It's not like she cared or anything, she just thought she was above all this stuff. She thought she was above Adora.

She looked up and realized where she was. She was near her and Adora’s childhood homes, she used to live across the street from Adora, which was how they met.

She looked out into the woods that were in the back of their houses, they used to sneak off there and go on adventures. They pretended they were fighting princesses on horses and that they had the world's biggest swords. 

It's been a while, since she's been to their clubhouse, she used to go there from time to time when her and Adora got a little older and stopped playing there. She would just sit and listen to music, or look at old pictures and little knick knacks they kept there.

She went there even more after they stopped talking. She felt safe there, foster home after foster home, then finally getting adopted, it was the one place that was always there.

She turned into the woods and started walking. 

_____________________________________

_ “Hey Adora!” _

_ Catra came running towards her best friend waiting outside her house. _

_ “Hey Catra, let's go into the woods today, there was some guys back there today dropping some stuff, there's probably something back there!” _

_ Catra frowned. “What about my pop tart?” _

_ “I packed ‘em, now come on let's go!” _

_ The two seven year olds walked towards the woods, it was an early summer morning. Catras shoulders hurt from when her mother grabbed her too hard yesterday night, but holding Adoras hand and eating a s’more pop tart made everything better. _

_ They walked a fair distance in until they found a pile of bricks and some wooden planks thrown around. _

_ Catra frowned. “Adora this sucks.” _

_ Adora seemed upset as well. But she quickly brightened and tugged on Catras sleeve. _

_ “Don't be upset, we can build stuff with it!” _

_ “Like what?” Catra asked. _

_ “A clubhouse! We can pile the bricks and make a roof, we can put all our secrets in it and stuff,” Suddenly she gasped and grabbed Catras shoulder making her wince. _

_ “It can be apart or our game, it can be our super secret knight headquarters!” _

_ Suddenly she got a worried look on her face as Catra rubbed on her shoulders. “Hey, are you okay, what's wrong.” _

_ Catra wiped the tears poking out her eyes. “Nothing, my shoulders just hurt that's all.” _

_ Adora reached out gently and hugged Catra. “I'm sorry, I didn't know, what happened.” _

_ “My mom grabbed me hard, it's okay though, it doesn't hurt to bad.” _

_ Adora smiled. “Let's make the clubhouse, it'll make you feel better, and I'll do all the heavy stuff!" _

_ She ran on top of the pile of brick and flexed. Catra giggled and ran up with her. _

_ “We're the knights of the world!” _

_ “Yeah, cause princesses suck!” _

_ “Yeah!”  _

_ _____________________________________ _

Catra smiled as she came along to the clubhouse. It was almost as tall as her, but not quite. She was surprised how sturdy the wood they used for the roof was, from all the snow and rain throughout these years it never broke down. Aside from a leak they fixed with lots and lots of duct tape.

She crouched down and got inside, it hasn't changed really. All four walls were covered in different drawings and pictures. A few toys littered the ground, a truck Catra stepped on to many times and foam swords. Two chairs Catra probably wouldn't fit in anymore and some small blankets thrown in the corner. There was even those candles the girls used to try and summon a demon once.

Long story.

Catra sighed as she sat and looked at all the old memories. It used to be so simple, why couldn't they just go back to playing knights and eating too many pop tarts?

She groaned and laid herself down in the house. She looked at a picture of the two tiny girls dressed for Halloween. They smiled big and bright. Even when Adora had no teeth.

She would fix thing, but only for the sake of the project. Only then could Adora go back to being a distant memory. 


End file.
